Leto
Leto was a dragon that dwelled within the deepest parts of Mt. Tyrannus. Leto was a very large dragon but no where near the size Amoz. She was among the few dragons who could directly dwell within lava chambers. Third Age and Birth For unknown reasons Leto has no known parents. Her egg merely floated among the Lava cauldron for thousands of years before hatching. She hatched from her egg in the early third age. After hatching Leto left the Mt. Tryrannus in search of food. not finding any she returned to the mountain surviving directly off the heat of the lava until nearly 200 years later when she ventured out in search of food once again. 200 years later When Leto left the mountain again she had no intention of ever returning. She sought out food from neighboring town stealling sheep and cattle to feed herself. It would be around this tiem that she met up with other dragons and attempted to mate. Every attempt to mate ended with no offspring. She did not mind this instead kidnapped two elf children to be her slaves in her cave she dwelled in off the coast of gondor. There job eventually became the searching out of cattle and man to be served as treats other dragon guests when she offered to mate with them. Encountering Amoz Her encounter with Amoz happened on one fatefull day in the late third age. Amoz had returned from fighting a band of uruk hai who had been raiding towns south of rhohan. Upon coming onto a cave he stopped in for the night. His surprise the next morning came when Leto who had also decided to retire there later that night was surprised to find a guest in her cave. Inviting amoz to join her at her main nest he ageed to come under one condition that he would be allowed to leave whenever he was rested. When he arrived at her nest Amoz was appalled to find her having humans being made slaves and eleves to be the overseers. She invited him to her cave where the two sat aside from each other. To show her authority and the loyality of her slaves she offered him a choice of slaves to devour. When he did not ea any of them she promptly ate one while explaining that dragons had every right to be the rulers over the lesser beings. She talked about them in a sense as a food source and not just a labor source. Amoz was appaled by this even more, However due to his fight with an Uruk hai armies and a fell beast Amoz was forced to stay at leto's cave with her. Leto attempted everway possible to get Amoz to mate with her. She had slave perform for him she had slaves walk he mouth and do tricks anything to please him. At the end of the week she was unable to convince Amoz to Mate with her. Amoz soon left but not before telling Leto about the other lands lying east to the Encircling sea. Lifestyle As a dragon Leto leaves a lifestyle where she is like a goddess among her slaves. Her slaves include to overseers which are young elves not nearly over 150 each. They make sure that the human slaves do what Leto commands. Leto has a heriarchy of slaves that is shown to be one of unuasuality. Feastlings: Feastlings are humans that have been selected as the best looking by appearance. These include men and women. They are used as food by Leto and for whatever mating partner she has over. They are at the highest level in the slave society. In their slave religon it is considered the highest honor to be in this class. Cleanselings: Attend to the grooming and cleaning of Leto. They are considered the honored. The Overseers: Run everything. They are in charge of the all the slaves and are the ones who can promote or demote slaves at any time. The Smithlings: Take items of value and make them into treasure for Leo to hoard. They are among the last of the slaves to actually see Leto. Guardlings: Are used by Leto to make sure that slaves are protected. They also scout out Dragons in the area and alert the overseers of their presence. Lablings:They do the hard labor. They are often very rebellious and call Leto the devourer of children. Many are often excuted for such statments by the overseers. The close one: The close one is a personal attender of Leto and is considered that only leto may choose her attender and when she tires of him she will eat him and get another. The longest lasted for nearly 3 years before it escaped. Category:Dragons